


love fever (it's hotter because i'm 40°)

by goldencliche



Series: fic commissions [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clingy Kozume Kenma, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Sex in Apartment, Showy Kozume Kenma, Top Kozume Kenma, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencliche/pseuds/goldencliche
Summary: "What if you catch a cold, t—" You protest but Kenma kisses you even before you finish. "If my kitten wants to continue then we will continue." He whispered.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Series: fic commissions [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014453
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	love fever (it's hotter because i'm 40°)

**Author's Note:**

> I have watched too many porn that I kind of put some in here lmaooooo this is a commissioned fic for Callie and I hope i hit even the slightest close to home. Enjoy reading !!
> 
> ((kindly listen to close by nick jonas and tove lo while reading for the vibe))

The thing about being in a relationship with a gamer isn't always about them losing themselves in playing and entirely forgetting about you who's chilling on the couch, or them being succumbed with the game and making you feel that you aren't even there because with Kenma as your boyfriend, he never did something like that to you. 

He openly shares his gaming space with you and lets you have fun while he plays on his prime live streaming. He always make a good eye contact with you whenever he notices you becoming too quiet and asks if you're okay or if you're hungry, and even if you tell him to focus on the game, he will be taking off his headset and slide his ergonomic gaming chair away from his desk and will give you some yogurt with granola bars in a Ghibli-themed bowl (he LOVES Ghibli and you're the only one he lets to use his favorite Ghibli items). 

**"Kitten, are you alright?"** He glances at you as he reloads his long gun as what you're seeing from his computer. 

**"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm kind of,"** you hesitated to tell about your headache for you know that Kenma would quit from playing Valorant with his clan just to attend to you, because he already done that multiple times and you don't want him to quit from his stream right now. **"Come on Kitten, say it. Do you need anything?"** Kenma paused from walking in the game and looked at you. Now you can't avoid his gaze and you know that he knows now there's something off. Kenma lifted his left arm and put the back of his hand on your forehead. **"You're hot." "Aww, thank you."** You chuckled because of his choice of word but your boyfriend's face started to look worried. **"Kitten, seriously. You're burning hot."** You saw how fast Kenma typed on their chat box and took off his head set. You even heard him utter _Oh my God_ under his breath as he stood up and looked at you again, more worried this time. **"I'm fine, really. My head is just, I'm just dizzy. That's it." "You're dizzy because you have a fever."** Kenma then carried you like a bride and put you on his bed. You cannot thoroughly see his face now but you could feel how hot your skin compared to his as your bodies touch. **"I'll get my medicine kit. Do you want to eat anything?"** Your boyfriend looks cute when he's worried like this— his forehead is wrinkled with lips pouting. **"I'll just take some meds and sleep here. I'm okay, don't worry too much."** Kenma then kisses the back of your hand and rushes to his kitchen. He then puts the meds and a glass of water on the side table and lets you sit up. **"How are you feeling now?"** You really appreciated how great Kenma is in taking care of you even if you don't ask much but you seemed can't put your gratitude into words and so you just put a kiss on his lips. 

Kenma, even after a couple of years in your relationship, still feels embarrassed everytime you kiss him out of nowhere. He then puts a hand on his mouth, trying to hide his surprise under his palm but it's too late for you've already seen it. He then put away his hand from his lips and uttered, **"Don't tease me like this, you literally have a fever."** You chuckled and tried so hard to speak somewhat. **"I'm not."** You kissed him again and smiled with your eyes almost shut. **"Kitten…"** You kissed him again. **"That's it."**

  
  


From there, Kenma took off his hoodie and positioned himself on top of you, in between your legs. It _is_ true that you're feeling dizzy but the way your boyfriend just stripped in front you made you feel something inside your stomach, _and you want to feel more._ Kenma caressed your cheek slowly, closing the gap between your faces until his lips touched yours.You felt ecstatic and almost lost it when his tongue slid in. **"B-baby…"** You managed to talk even if Kenma is excellently penetrating your mouth with his tongue. _Shit._ You could only wrap in one word how good Kenma is in this foreplay. You feel hot because of your fever but man, making out with your gamer boyfriend is way hotter, and way better. 

You're not that sure if this is just out of your fever but you started pulling down Kenma's jogging pants and your palm immediately finds its way on his bulge. **"Ugh, Kitten…"** Kenma's moan turned something on in you and you want to hear it again. **"Really, my kitten be having a fever and is still good at** **_this_ ** **."** Kenma chuckled and pushed himself _down_ on you. Things are getting exciting because Kenma just put his hair into a bun before pulling down your shorts and underwear, and for you, that is the sexiest thing about him. **"Oh my god,"** you gasped as he slid in his tongue again inside you. You feel the poking and sucking happening down there while Kenma is gripping lightly on your both thighs but you know how thin the walls of this room and so you tried hard in concealing your screams. **"Kitten… let it out. I wanna hear you."** You heard him speak and right after that, you _again_ feel something more stiff than a tongue sliding inside you and you realized that he is now finger-fucking you. **"Let me hear you, kitten. Please…"** The thrusting became faster and so you gave up and let out your moans in front of Kenma. 

The thrusting had stopped and Kenma lifted your legs slowly and repositioned you to comfort. By then, you can now see him clearly, preparing himself to get _inside you_ this time. You then spread your legs wide enough for Kenma to do what he has to do. And so, Kenma entirely took off his pants and boxers, and kneeled in between your thighs. You put an arm on your eyes, trying to hide you close-to-tearing-up because of the heat your body is releasing, and you're not sure anymore if it's really because of the fever, or because of Kenma. You feel fingers lifting your arm and then you see Kenma with his worried face again. **"Do you want to continue?"** He then touches your cheek with the back of his index finger. **"What if you catch a cold, t—"** You protest but Kenma kisses you even before you finish. **"If my kitten wants to continue then** ** _we_** **will continue."** He whispered. You couldn't do anything but to nod and then it followed by trails of kisses on you neck, down to the side of your throat. A hand then wandered under your shirt and slowly clamps on your breast and you thought not wearing a bra is a good thing because everything escalated pretty quickly from _touching_ to _squeezing_ and _rubbing._

While Kenma is playing your lumps, you then felt a moist muscle touching your core and it was a reflex of yours to open your legs wider to let Kenma _in._

  
  


_Kenma then goes in_ , hot and raw. 

  
  


**"Fuck… the fever makes everything hotter, yeah?"** He then kisses you again and you smiled in between that. **"I'm gonna start moving, Kitten…"** From there, Kenma thrusts as he supported your legs. **"Baby, oh my god…"** You can't just put enough words to describe what you're feeling, or _how_ you're feeling and you hope your moans are enough for Kenma to know how great he is in moving his dick in out of your crease. **"Aaah~"** Now you're sure that your most favorite, sexy thing about Kenma, that is next to his man bun is his moans. They were low and husky, unforgettable enough to play inside your head over and over again— for a month.

You reached for Kenma and then he leans forward and kissed you on your forehead, and goes lower— on your lips. **"I love you, kitten. I love you so much."** Kenma uttered as soon as he lifted his head but you can't just break from that kiss after you heard him say that he loves you _so much_ and so you pulled him again and let your lips touched for the _nth_ time.

**Author's Note:**

> (this applies for this entire series) AAAAAA tysm for giving me the chance to write for yall :') I know I am still improving and yet you let me write 8 fics for yall thank you so much !! I still can't believe this comm series is finished I'm far more than grateful. <3


End file.
